villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drowned Ophelia
Drowned Ophelia is the manifestation of Ophelia's inner darkness and bitterness manifested via the Sea of Black Tears and the secondary villain from the video game Brütal Legend. History Forming the Doom After Ophelia was left abandoned because the rest of Ironheade believed her to be a traitor, she found her way to the Sea of Black Tears. Since everyone believed she would become one of the Tear Drinkers, she decided she might as well live up to their expectations. With the sea calling out to her sorrow, Ophelia threw herself into the dark waters and was dragged down into it by a strange black force, drowning her. From the waters, emerged the twisted and dark Drowned Ophelia, who became leader of the Drowning Doom. After spending 3 months organizing her forces, she sent her minions to attack the Ironheade army. When Ironheade managed to fight them off, Eddie saw Ophelia's crests on one of the Gravedigger's shirts, making him realize she was their new leader. He decided to lead the Ironheade to the Sea of Black Tears so as to destroy it and stop Ophelia from creating more warriors for the Doom. On his way there, Drowned Ophelia confronted him and said that she'd made some new friends, but Eddie said Doviculus wasn't her friend. Drowned Ophelia continued, saying she'd used all he'd taught her, about trust and betrayal and most importantly, the power of music, and destroyed the bridge Eddie had just created with her new guitar. Battles with Ironheade After Ironheade was driven into the Dry Ice Mines by the Drowning Doom, Drowned Ophelia showed up and Eddie asked what had happened to her. She called up one of her Organists, whose music showed the roadie how Ophelia had thrown herself into the Sea of Black Tears. As the vision ended, the Drowning Doom set up their own Megastage and engaged Ironheade. During the battle, Eddie, having found out about his father being the legendary Riggnarok, who lead the Black Tear Rebellion before it fell to the Sea of Black tears influence, asked Ophelia if this was what she couldn't tell him, but she just replied that he didn't know anything. The Doom was eventually beaten and Drowned Ophelia retreated. Later, Ironheaade arrived at the Sea of Black Tears to find Drowned Ophelia and her forces waiting for them, but they were able to fight them off. However she then told Eddie that his father had accompanied the demon emperor into the future. Eddie then reasoned that his father defeated the emperor since there were no demon overlords in the future (except for in record companies) and that upon his defeat, Doviculus came back to the age of metal. Ironheade engaged the Drowning Doom in a final battle on the shores of the Sea of Black Tears and managed to defeat the teardrinkers. When Eddie told Drowned Ophelia the conclusion he'd come to, it only amused her and she told him that Doviculus wasn't always emperor, but when Eddie attempted to find out who it had been, she retreated. Eddie managed to confront Drowned Ophelia once again and asked what it would take to end this. She replied that one of them had to die and Eddie said he nominated the one who sold them out to the demons. Drowned Ophelia said he was right, better him than her and the two prepared to fight when she noticed Doviculus was watching. Eddie asked her if she'd called in her "boyfriend" for help, but when he called her by what he thought was her true name "Succoria", she was quite confused. Doviculus told Eddie the truth behind Succoria, that she was the former demon empress that had traveled to the future to discover the secret behind the Titan's magic. She brought with her a number of human slaves, one of which was Riggnarok in disguise, Eddie's father who planned to slay Succoria. However he and the demonic empress fell in love and had a son, Eddie. Doviculus then tore out the heart of Drowned Ophelia and placed it in his own chest, while she fell to the ground, splattering into black liquid as Eddie tried to catch her. Ophelia's Return After defeating Doviculus, Eddie tore Drowned Ophelia's black heart out of his chest, which dissolved into Eddie's shark tooth necklace. The creature he'd been fighting Doviculus in fell into the Sea of Black Tears, allowing Eddie to find the real Ophelia resting on the bottom. They managed to get out of the Sea of Black Tears and Ophelia rejoined the Ironheade army, who actually started to trust her. Powers Drowned Ophelia demonstrates great dark power, thanks to the Sea of Black Tears and she taught herself to play the guitar. Thus she can call on the Titans' power as Eddie does, summoning lightning and fire to attack her enemies and play solos to unleash various effects. These solos include Silence, which wraps the enemy general's head in bandages, making them unable to use their guitar or give their forces commands, Veil of Deceit, which puts a fog over her units that makes them invisible from a distance, Black Tear Infusion, which creates a healing zone at Ophelia's feet for her units while black rose petals drift in the wind, and Weeping Heavens, which summons a massive barrage of black tear masses from her Megastage that deal massive damage to enemies. Drowned Ophelia also possesses shadow manipulation powers, which she can use to form a pair of etheral bird like wings, strike at enemies with shadows, or disappear and reappear anywhere. Trivia *Drowned Opehlia's alternate color scheme in the multiplayer of Brutal Legend has a normal skin color, as does the rest of the Drowning Doom. *When the player enters the Sea of Black Tears in the first time, a poem is heard being recited by Drowned Ophelia, which is told from the point of view of the sea and talks about Ophelia entering it and creating Drowned Ophelia. *Ophelia is also the name of a character from the Shakespeare play, Hamlet. She similarily drowned after getting her heart broken by the one she loved. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Forms Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Leader Category:Hero's Lover Category:Twin/Clone Category:Summoners Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Revived Category:Perverts Category:Envious